rmjifandomcom-20200213-history
Feng Xi
Feng Xi is a Grade-9 Windbreaker Beast residing in the Outer Star Seas within the Scattered Star SeasChapter 542. He has strength equivalent to a Mid-Nascent Soul stage cultivator. He has a close relationship with Flood Dragon clan in the Outer Star Seas. He is friends with Gold Wyrm King's son. Feng Xi setup his nest underneath a small island near the Wondrous Depths IslandChapter 541. At some point in the past, Feng Xi discovered the remains of a Lightning Roc. He wanted to use the bones from the remains to refine a pair of wings that he could affix to his bodyChapter 545. Since the Lightning Roc possessed extreme speed, the wings - called the Thunderstorm Wings - would allow Feng Xi to travel faster than his own innate Wingstorm Wings. However, to successfully graft the Thunderstorm Wings to his body, Feng Xi needed to infuse wind-attributed energy into the wings.To successfully infuse the wind-attributed energy, Feng Xi needed to find another cultivator that possessed a wood-attributed Cultivation Art that could assist in fusing the wind-attributed energy. First Meeting Since Feng Xi's residence is nearby the Wondrous Depths Island, human cultivators often passed by the area paying no attention to the concealed residenceChapter 543. One day a trifling Mid-Core Formation human cultivator stayed within the area. About to dispatch the cultivate, Feng Xi noticed that the cultivator possessed a pure wood-attributed Cultivation Art. He determined that the cultivator barely met the requirements for refining the Thunderstorm Wings. He chose to observe the situation. Eventually, the human cultivator entered the cave-entrance of his hidden residence. Here, Feng Xi met and captured the human cultivator turning out to be Han Li. As a Mid-Core Formation cultivator, Han Li did not have sufficient concentrations of wood-attributed energy. Feng Xi used Jadefire Wine to help Han Li forcefully break through the bottleneck to the Late-Core Formation stage. Refining the Thunderstorm Wings Upon Han Li's successful ascension to the Late-Core Formation stage, Feng Xi summoned two close friends - a Flood Dragon surnamed Wu, and a Tortoise surnamed GuiChapter 544 - to help him refine the the Thunderstorm Wings. However, Feng Xi's close friend Wu found Han Li irksome. Feng Xi agreed to let his close friend dispose of Han LiChapter 549. Unfortunately this decision resulted in disaster when Han Li plotted a plan to escape Feng Xi's constraints. During the refinement process, the Feng Xi and his friends ran out of energy. To replenish their energy, Feng Xi stole a bottle of Myriad Spirit Milk from Han Li. However, this bottle was tainted with a poison that paralyzed and nearly destroyed Feng Xi's two friendsChapter 550. Luckily, Feng Xi was at a higher stage of metamorphosis than his friends, and was only momentarily paralyzed. Unfortunately, Han Li took advantage of this opportunity to slay his friend Flood Dragon friend surnamed WuChapter 551. Before escaping, Han Li stole the partially complete Thunderstorm Wings. This further enraged Feng Xi. Chase throughout the Outer Star Seas Having marked Han Li using wind-attributed Spiritual Energy , Feng Xi was able to detect faint energy preventing Han Li from hiding. Feng Xi suppressed the poison that was paralyzing him using Spiritual Energy. Now free, he chased Han Li through the Outer Star Seas for months without restChapter 552. However, the chase began taking its toll on Feng Xi. The chase consumed immense amounts of Spiritual Energy eventually weakening the suppression on the poison. Unable to continue the chase, he stopped on an island to spend time expunging the poison from his body. However, this resulted in Han Li escaping the range of his Spiritual Sense. After expunging the poison, Feng Xi resumed his search. Days later his Spiritual Sense caught Han Li. Catching sight of Han Li using the Thunderstorm Wings, Feng Xi was angered that the wings had now recognized a masterChapter 560. Chasing Han Li, Feng Xi was irritated numerous human cultivators including Nascent Soul cultivators blocking his way. Unfortunately, Han Li managed to escape using a teleportation formationChapter 561. Before Feng Xi could use the formation, it was destroyed on the other end. Angry, Feng Xi wiped out the nearby human cultivators including the Nascent Soul cultivator nicknamed Swift Crane. Left with nothing more that could be done, Feng Xi proceeded to report the death of his friend to the Gold Wyrm King. This resulted in the extermination of high-grade human cultivators trapped in the Outer Star Seas. Ambushed for a Dragon Scale Fruit Centuries later, Feng Xi required rare Dragon Scale Fruit to further his cultivation. However, the tree was in the care of the Wyrm Clan - a clan consisting of Flood Dragons. The clan would not freely give the rare fruit to an outsider. He acquired a method to transplant a rare tree that produces Dragon Scale Fruit that the clan wanted in order to move the tree within their territoryChapter 1254. Feng Xi was personally escorted by the Gold Wyrm King to transplant the tree. However, while attempting to transplant the tree, Feng Xi was ambushed by Han Li who was hunting the Gold Wyrm King. Upon meeting, Feng Xi was excited at the prospect of taking revenge for the losses he had suffered centuries earlier. However, in is excitement, Feng Xi carelessly attempted to assault Han Li using treasures that he had taken from slain human cultivatorsChapter 1255. Feng Xi was shocked when Han Li effortlessly swatted away the assault. Feng Xi was thrown into despair once he realized that Han Li had effortlessly fought the Gold Wyrm King as well. Unable to face even 3 Bamboo Cloudswarm Swords, Feng Xi chose to flee fearing Han Li's abilities. However, in an attempt to flee he was further frightened by the presence of Six-winged Frost Centipedes which blocked his escape path and froze him in a block of ice. His physical body was destroyed by Han Li. In a last ditch attempt, Feng Xi's primal soul attempted to flee only to be consumed by one of the centipedesChapter 1256. Abilities and Treasures Wingstorm Wings When cultivated, the wings of the Windbreaker beast allow said beast to travel tens of thousands of miles in an instant. References Category:Spirit and Demon Beasts Category:Nascent Soul